


Secret Santa

by Maxyfairy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drag names, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Secret Santa, male pronounces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxyfairy/pseuds/Maxyfairy
Summary: The season 12 cast decided to do secret Santa this year. What happens when Brita is visiting Aiden at the end of november? What is happening at the day all the queens meet again?
Relationships: Brita Filter/Aiden Zhane, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Yes I'm writing a christmas story in september. I hope you like it nonetheless.  
> Tell me what you think about it :)
> 
> Thanks to Chaoticnachokitten for the inspirations and the help for the presents <3

Aiden hates christmas. It’s too colourful and the music is atrocious. His favourite holiday was obviously halloween. He was a spooky queen after all. When the queens met the last time they decided to meet before christmas again. Someone mentioned secret Santa and all the others where thrilled. Jan and Crystal were super excited and immediately began to write all their names on paper, cut it in twelve pieces and folded them twice. Nicky gave them his cap where they put the paper pieces in and shake to mix them. They went around and let the others draw a name. He was anxious. What if he draw a name and can’t think of a present? Around him he already heard whispers from the others who tried to coax each other to spill who they had drawn. Aiden was the last to draw so only one piece of paper was in the hat. He slowly took it and opened it. Brita. Of course. His cheeks burned up. Was this a joke? After the show he and Brita became really good friends. They talk almost every day, mostly over FaceTime or just a regular call. He really cares about the other one. Aiden directly thought about what he could gift him. He wanted to be nice because Brita had a shitty year. It hurt Aiden to see that the community could be so cruel to one of his friends.  
„Hey Zhane, who did you draw?“ Rock asked. „I’m not going to tell you, or anyone else. That’s the point right, that no one knows who has who.“ He tried to reason why he isn’t going to tell them. „You’re no fun.“ Rock whined. „Maybe, but I won’t spoil the game for myself or the person I draw because someone couldn’t keep their mouth shut.“ He was sure that when someone out of the cast would find out he draw Brita, everyone will know and they are going to tease him endlessly. It wasn’t a price he was willing to pay.

At the end of november Brita visited Aiden for a week in Georgia. On the first day Aiden showed Brita around his hometown. They visited all his favourite places and laughed a lot. It warmed his heart to see Brita so carefree and happy again. 

The second day was a bit more chaotic. Aiden had a show in Atlanta. He wanted to show Brita the drag scene in his area and was exited to share it with his friend. They drove to Atlanta after lunch. Brita helped him beforehand to chose an outfit. It was the green tulle dress from the first runway. The make up he will be putting on, he’s doing it in the club he is performing in. It took them about an hour to get to Atlanta. They had a few hours before the show was going to start and Aiden had to start getting ready. They walked around Atlanta, talked and took photos of the scenery and each other. When it was time to get ready Aiden took Brita with him so they can talk and laugh some more. It wasn’t a huge dressing room, so they had to sit really close to one another. On the stage Aiden gave everything and had a really good time. Brita smiled the whole time and had fun too. It was a really good night. 

The third day started very gloomy. When they woke up it was raining. After breakfast they decided to embrace the weather and got on a walk. They ran through the rain, jumped into puddles, danced and sung with each other and got weird looks from everyone around them. They could only giggle about it. As they went inside both had huge smiles on their faces. Aiden cooked for them and they ate it while watching Black mirror. Halfway through the second episode Aiden fell asleep his head leaning against Brita’s shoulder, a small smile settled on his lips. Brita went bright red. How could the spooky queen be so cute. The new York queen quickly took a selfie with his phone and set it as his background picture. He wonders how Aiden can sleep when the episode was so exiting but creepy at the same time. Very carefully he lifted Aiden’s head from his shoulder and layed the younger one down. He found a blanket and put it over the sleeping man. Aiden directly cuddled into it. Brita’s heart melted. He sat down in front of the coach with his back against it, looking to the other one, head resting on the edge. After some time he dozed off too. 

On the fourth day they woke up with back and neck pain. Sleeping on the coach or against it wasn’t good idea. “What happened?“ Aiden asked drowsy, while rubbing his eyes. “You fell asleep while watching Black mirror.“ Brita said massaging his neck. „Why are you sitting on the floor anyway? Come here I’ll massage you.“ Brita stood up and sat down close to Aiden so that the other could work on his neck and shoulders. Light fingers laid themselves on Brita’s neck and began to rub deep circles into the muscles. “Relax B.“ Aiden breathed against his neck. Brita’s cheek got hot. What the heck was happening here? Why is it so warm all of a sudden? “Did you really sleep the whole night sitting against the coach?“ Aiden asked again hoping to get an answer now. “Yeah. You fell asleep on me and I didn’t want to wake you up. I honestly don’t remember why I decided to sit on the floor, but I fell asleep there.“ Brita confessed. “You could have just used my bed instead of ruining your neck silly.“ Aiden chuckled pressing down on a tight knot in Brita’s neck. Brita yelped. “It will be better soon. You should take a hot shower afterwards to keep the muscles relaxed.“ Brita was astounded. “Where did you learn that?“ He asked. “I read it in a book.“ Aiden replied simply. Brita blinked dumbfounded. “I can read you know.“ He said with a grin on his face as he poked Brita’s side which made the older one squeal. So Brita was ticklish, interesting. Aiden grinned mischievously and poked again. “Aiden.“ Brita said in an almost whiny tone. “Okay, I’ll stop.“ Aiden loved teasing Brita but didn’t want to anger him so he continued to knead the knots in his shoulder. Brita closed his eyes and focused on Aiden’s hands. “I’m done.“ Aiden declared and took his hands away from Brita. “Go take a shower. I’m making breakfast.“ As Brita took his shower Aiden tried to make breakfast. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he couldn’t do the easiest tasks. Where did the courage came from to offer the massage? Why did Brita really sleep on the floor? They were close before but the last days made them even closer. They are comfortable around each other and it was nice but weird at the same time. He thought back to drag race times. They talked it out but still sometimes he thought back and wonders how everything would’ve been different if they were friends back than. He sight. It’s crazy how two persons can go from hating each other to caring so much about the other. Maybe even more than one will admit. Somehow Aiden manages to make breakfast before Brita was ready. They ate in comfortable silence and stole hidden glances every now and than. They stayed in the entire day playing mario kart, eating snacks, laughing and cursing a lot and watched an episode of Black mirror. Both of them didn’t want to go to sleep that night. They felt closer than ever before and neither of them wanted to break this aura. Aiden’s head layed on Brita’s shoulder again. This time he was awake though. Brita’s finger absentmindedly threading through Aiden’s short hair. “You’re cute when you’re half asleep like this.“ Brita murmured. “I’m not half asleep.“ He yawned. “Go to bed Addie.“ Brita tried to get Aiden to get up. “But I don’t want to.“ Aiden pouted stemming his arms on Brita’s thighs and looking him deep into the eyes. They were so close all of a sudden. Their noses were only millimeters away from touching. Both their breathes stopped and their faces flushed red. “Aiden.“ Brita breathed the other ones name. “You’re right I should go to bed.“ Aiden rushed to say before he fled into his bedroom, leaving a perplexed Brita behind. He sat on his bed. What had just happened? Were they really going to kiss? Aiden closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He deeply cares for Brita, he knows that and Brita cared for him, but could it be more? With Brita everything seemed so natural. They just fit. It’s crazy to think that way when he remembers how they started. They need to talk about what happened. But what should he say? Should he apologize? Nothing really happened in retrospect but he felt like he should apologize. Is their friendship at risk? He can’t lose Brita. How was he supposed to sleep now? What about Brita? Should he go to him? The other one probably couldn’t sleep either. He slowly stood up and padded back into the living room. “Hey B.“ Aiden said shyly. “Hey.“ He sat down on the coach looking at his hands. Brita took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. “Look at me, please.“ Aiden gently lifted his head up and looked in Brita’s gentle brown eyes. “I’m sorry for running away.“ He mumbled. “I panicked. You’re so important to me and I don’t want to lose you.“ “You’re not losing me.“ Brita said softly. “Come here.“ Brita pulled him with their linked hands on his lap. “Please don’t panic.“ He whispered before pressing their lips together. It was just a soft touch but everything inside Aiden tingled. His eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around Brita’s neck trying to be as close as possible. With Brita’s arms around his waist pulling him even closer, Aiden felt safe. The kiss was full of unsaid feelings and emotions. 

They talked a lot the last days of Brita stay and enjoyed the closeness of the other. Together they decided to take things slow and to not make their blossoming relationship public or share it with anyone else. They tried to visit each other on the weekends but Acworth and New York city where far away from each other. They managed it regardless. The pair learned a lot about each other in the time. They took cute pictures, went on hikes or cooked together. 

A few days before christmas the queens all met up again. Aiden stayed with Brita the whole week and they arrived together at the location. They were the last ones to arrive and all the others eyes where on them. The others looked at them funny. “Oh … I see you two were ... busy. Glad you managed to make it anyway.” Heidi said whistling the s. “Heidi.” Jackie, who sat next to Jan, immediately chided. “But they came together.” Dahlia chimed in. Brita and Aiden just stood there, faces red and wild unreadable expressions in their eyes.

“Guys I know you want to tease them some more, but can we please get to the presents?” Jan said impatiently ogling the colourful packages and bags. “Alright, how do you want to do it?” Widow asked. “Let’s put them all on a table and one person at a time goes and searches for their present and than we open it one after the other?” Jackie suggested. Everyone nodded. They all rushed towards a big table that stood on the side and put their present on it. “So guys to not break out into a fight we’ll go in alphabetical order.” Jackie ordered. The queens rolled their eyes at the bossy behaviour but still followed his directions and took their presents one after the other.

As they all found their gifts they sat in a circle on the floor. “I want to go first.” Crystal shouted. He tore the packaging paper of and squealed. “I love it.” It was a black hoodie with -All I want is pizza and Harry Styles- printed on the front. “The reaction I wanted.” Gigi whispered in Nicky’s ear giggling. 

“So who’s going next?” Jaida asked. “Me.” Rock said opening the bag in front of him. “Are you kidding me.” He laughed as he pulled out a package of tiny hands and a package of tinier hands for the tiny hands. “This is amazing.” He opens the first box and put one tiny hand on his finger and pocked Jaida in the face with it.

“I’m next.” Jan said excitedly and opened his box. All colour drained from his face before he flushed deep red. He immediately put the lid back on. “Okay, what is in there that triggers that reaction?” Widow asked amused . Dahlia just smirked. “N-nothing.” Jan stuttered. “It can’t be that bad, Jannie. Let me see.” Jackie demanded. Jan’s eyes went wide and he pressed the box tight against himself so that no one could get it. “No.” He said horrified. “Don’t be a baby, show it to us.” Dahlia teased knowingly while Jackie tried to grab the box out of Jan’s tight grip. “Please don’t Jackie.” He pleaded with big shiny brown eyes. “Fine.” Jackie gave in. “Jackie.” Everyone looked at Jackie and was baffled to see him just give in.  
They where all too distracted, that they didn’t notice that Aiden silently stood up and snatched the box from Jan, who’s focus was on Jackie, and went back to sit down next to Brita. “Hey B. Look what I got.” He nudged Brita and showed him the box. “Open it.” He urged Aiden. As they open the box they couldn’t contain their laughter. Everybody now looked at them. In that box was a strip of condoms with a sticky note saying ‘Stay safe'. “Guys whoever did that is a genius.” Brita wheezed. “Brita, Aiden” Jan cried. Jackie pulled him into a hug. “What we were just curious.” Aiden excused them. “Besides no one else saw what’s inside.” “That’s not the point. Give it back.” Jan demanded pulling away from Jackie. Aiden reluctantly gave the box back. Jan immediately put it aside in his backpack. Jackie gave him a questioning look so Jan whispered something in the others ear that nobody could understand. The persian queen just nodded and they both sat back down. 

The next one to open up his package was Dahlia. He got a bratz doll that looked like his drag self, with all the tattoos and wearing the entrance look, with a tiara in her hair. 

Widow got a round keychain with the phrase -You are amazing, strong, brave and beautiful! Remember that!- and it brought him to tears because his year wasn’t easy either. 

Heidi got a custom mug with the inscription -narrator of the season- with a toothy grin and his famous gab tooth on it. “This is fabulous.” He smiled. 

Nicky got a wine bottle with a wine glass attached on the top so that he doesn’t need to refill his empty glass and could just drink directly out of the bottle. 

Jaida just got a piece of paper with Nicky’s phone number on it and the note -You already got me bitch, what more could you want?-. Everyone chuckled and Jaida gave Nicky a kiss on the cheek. 

Gigi got a Crystal Methyd doll, which they decided to carried around for the entire evening, brushing the dolls hair with their fingers and kissing the dolls cheek. Crystal gave the doll jealous looks. Widow just laughs thinking his plan might work out.

Aiden got a set of neon glitters which he directly planed on using on his next show. He knew immediately that his gift has to be from Crystal because no one else was as obsessed with glitter as the Missouri queen. 

Brita got a picture of himself and Aiden. It was a selfie they took on the second day of his visit in november when they were in Atlanta. They both smiled into the camera and seemed really happy. On the frame was written -When you know, you know-. He smiled softly at Aiden, squeezed his hand and mouthed a thank you. Aiden smiled back. “Oh my god. You two are so cute.” Squealed Jan. Both men blush. “What is going on between you two? Tell us.” Nicky urges them. “Nothing.” They said at the same time. “Liars. You’ve been at each others every weekend for almost a month now. Didn’t think we would notice that Brita would disappear for every other weekend did you.” Nicky called them out. “So what. Can’t two best friends not visit each other?” Aiden questioned. “The way you two react and deny it, I would say no because you’re more than best friends at this point.” Jaida said. “What does it matter anyway?” Aiden wanted to know. “What if we see each other more often now. What’s so wrong about it? What is so wrong if we decide to try if we could work out as a couple? It’s none of your business. If something were happening we decide whether we want to tell you or not.” “At the end of the day it doesn’t fucking matter. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you and fuck you.” Heidi stopped everyone with his rant from untucked and everybody laughs. 

Jackie was the last to open his present. It was a box of cake mix with a sticky note saying -You got cake-. He looked a bit confused as the others laughed. It also contains a long letter. He carefully opened it and read the lines. At the end his eyes began to become watery. “Oh baby.” He whispered and kissed Jan, in front of everyone, on the lips. “Jacks.” Jan whined as he separates himself from Jackie, face flushed beet red. “So … you two are a thing.” Widow concludes. “Yeah.” Jan said flustered looking down. “Since when?” Nicky wants to know. “We hang out a lot and neither of you has ever mentioned something like that or that one of you is seeing someone.” 

“Hey B, let’s get out of here for a few minutes.” Aiden whispered to Brita as the others where distracted with Jackie and Jan yet again. Brita nodded and they silently made their way outside. When they were out of sight for the others their hands automatically intertwined. “It was really cute how you protected us.” Brita said. “I’m not cute.” Aiden pouts. “Yes you are.” Brita pulled him closer. “Shut up.” He kissed Brita, to shut him up, but also to be near him. It was really hard pretending to not date and not hold Brita’s hand or just be affectionate. He never thought he could be that soft for someone, but Brita was different. Aiden couldn’t really describe what it was. The other just had that effect on him. 

Meanwhile the others are still trying to squeeze all the information out of Jan and Jackie about their relationship. Both of them just looked embarrassed and didn’t know what to say. “You still haven’t answered. Since when are you dating?” Nicky tried again, sounding really annoyed. He punctured every word in the question. Jan looked at Jackie and they seemed to silently communicate through gazes. Jackie sight but took Jan’s hand in his. “Alright.” He started. “It all started a few month ago. We did a show together and started to jokingly flirted with each other. It was different than what we usually did though. We flirted before but it was just for fun. This time it seemed realer.” He softly smiled at Jan. “We didn’t talked about it afterwards, but I was sure he felt it too. Starting from that point we did a lot together. We already spend a lot of time together or just talked on the phone but we did even more. Nothing happened before the drawing though. We just talked and hung out. After the drawing something changed but I couldn’t put my finger on it. We still spend a lot of time together but Jan’s mind seemed elsewhere most of the time. He looked lost but didn’t want to talk about it. You all know we care a lot about each other. It hurt me to see him so down. I tried to coax him out of his shell but nothing seemed to work. At that point I just hugged him. After some time his head was in my lap and his face buried in my stomach. He silently began to cry and I ran my fingers through his hair as I tried to calm him down. I tried to talk to him but it wasn’t working. Than I softly took his face in my hands, wiping the tears away and forced him to look me in the eyes. I couldn’t read any emotions in them. We just sat there staring into each others eyes. He seemed to calm down more and more and I began to see something in his eyes. I can’t really describe it but it made me bolder and I kissed him.” Jan just sat there nodding at everything Jackie said. “But that isn’t the end.” Jackie continued. “It isn’t?” Gigi looked at them with wide eyes. “No it isn’t, Baby Geege.” Jackie chuckled. “We talked a lot that day and decided that we want to try a relationship. Everything went great for a while. We did things we usually did, just cuddled and kissed more. One day I told him 'I love you'. We said it often in drag, but this was different. It felt right for me to say it. Jan totally freaked out and panicked. We talked about his fears and I gave him all the time he needed. Tonight I got my 'I love you' in this letter. That’s it.” He finished and pressed a quick kiss on Jan’s cheek. “You two are cute. You make us competition for the best couple in this group.” Jaida said. All eyes were now in Jaida and Nicky. “What?” Nicky asked. “I thought you all knew already.” Everyone laughed. 

“Wait guys.” Crystal interrupted. “Where are Brita and Aiden?” Everyone looked around. “You’re right. Has anyone seen them?” Gigi asked. The others just shook their heads. “I go look for them.” They said. “I’m going with you.” Crystal stood up. “Where could they be?” He questioned. “Maybe outside? Let’s take a look.” Gigi pulled Crystal with them. As they walked out of the building they saw two people wrapped together. “Psht Crystal, look over there.” They whispered pointing at the couple. The others eyes got big. “Oh my god. They lied.” Crystal said. “Wow, that’s the first thing you could say?” They chuckle. “Let’s go back inside. They deserve to be alone a bit more, don’t you think?” Crystal nodded and tagged along next to Gigi. Suddenly Gigi cages Crystal against the wall. “W-what?” He stuttered confused. “You’re really cute when you’re jealous, you know.” Gigi growled. They leaned in and breathed against Crystal's lips. The other one closed his eyes. “The others are waiting.” They say and went away. “Gigi.” Crystal whined. “You’re not fair.” He crossed his arms on his chest. “Why am I not fair?” They asked teasingly. “You know what I mean. Stop playing.” Crystal was annoyed. “You can’t tell me I’m cute and than not kiss me.” He pouted. “Come here.” Gigi said softly and opened their arms. Crystal immediately melted into the younger queen. “You’re too cute for your own good.” They whisper into Crystal's mullet. “Can I get my kiss now?” Crystal pouted with big brown doe eyes. Gigi chuckled and carefully connected their lips. 

At the same time Aiden and Brita decided to head back inside. They were still holding hands as they saw Gigi and Crystal making out in the middle of the corridor. Brita cleared his throat. The pair jumped away from each other. Aiden chuckled. “You think this is funny, Zhane?” Gigi hissed. “Yeah.” He just shrugged. “Just wait until the others hear about you and Brita.” Gigi said bitingly “Not if they find out about you two before this.” Aiden said and ran towards the room where the others were. “You bitch. You wouldn’t.” Gigi yelled before they followed after Aiden. “What did just happened?” Crystal asked Brita confused. “I have no idea, but we should follow them. We're in this with them after all.” Brita said and began to go after the other two, Crystal not far behind him. 

“Gigi and Crystal were making out in a corridor.” Aiden yelled as he reached the others. “You snitch. Brita and Aiden were making out in front of the building.” Gigi announced after they arrived. “What?” Rock was confused. The others looked at each other with confused eyes and started talking wildly with each other. Brita and Crystal arrived shortly after.

“Okay guys. Stop.” Jan said. Everyone went silent. He was surprised they listened to him. “So you’re telling me that Brita and Aiden and Gigi and Crystal made out” Jackie asked trying to get behind this. Aiden and Gigi nodded. “What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Jackie rubbed his temples. The chaos was too much for him. “So Aiden and Brita, are you together or not? No vague answers anymore.” Jackie was annoyed and pointed at the two. “Yes we are.” Brita sight eyes rolling and reaching for Aiden putting an arm around the younger ones shoulder. Aiden immediately snuggled against Brita. “And Crystal and Gigi, what are you now?” He asked. “Well I don’t know. I mean we kissed before but we never talked about it. It just seemed natural.” Gigi blushed and looked shyly at Crystal. Jackie rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples harder. “Jacks, baby, calm down. You can’t be annoyed at them. It's their life and if they want to label themselves that’s cool, but if they don’t that’s good too. We shouldn’t have forced all of them to tell us.” Jan tried to soften the older queens mood, hugging Jackie from behind and laying his head on the persian mans shoulder. “You’re right, baby.” Jackie sight squeezing Jan’s arms around him. 

“Soo we have 3 couples and whatever Crystal and Gigi are now.” Rock stated. ”Three?” Brita asked. “Yeah. You and Aiden, Jan and Jackie, and Jaida and Nicky.” Rock counted on his fingers. “Jaida and Nicky? I thought they were just pretending.” Brita furrowed his brows. “No, we’re not. Well at least not anymore.” Nicky said. “Not anymore …?” Aiden gave them a weird look. “So you faked a relationship and than fell in love?” He questioned. “Yeah, something like that.” Jaida said, pulling Nicky on his lap. “Something like that … care to explain?” Aiden asked confused. “Okay. So after the show we did a live stream together and teased each other a bit. The fans thought we might have a thing and we decided that we could play with it a little bit. We flirted heavily on every live and made up little dates. During these times we got to know each other better and became closer. I never really acknowledged my feelings everything just fit perfectly. One time we decided to meet up and we were really touchy and couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves. We went to a party and danced and drank together. As the night progressed we got even closer and we kissed. I think that’s all you need to know. We talked the next day and are together since then.” Jaida told them pressing a kiss on Nicky’s neck. “Okay, get a room you two.” Jan chuckled. Nicky just sticked his tongue out. 

The evening continued with talking, dancing and singing. At one point someone brought out a karaoke machine. They first sang duets or group numbers and than went over into single numbers. All of them tried but failed to get Crystal as far away from the machine as possible. In the end Crystal sang rhythm of the night. Everyone cringed and laughed along with Crystal. After the performance Gigi pulled him to the side and they cuddled on a coach and shared fruit snacks.

Later that evening Jan sang all about us by he is we for Jackie. At the end of the song both had tears in their eyes. Jackie pulled Jan on his lap and gave him a quick kiss. All the others just rolled their eyes at the couple. 

In one corner Nicky and Jaida started making out. Nobody noticed it for a while. The first person who saw them was Dahlia. He gathered Widow, Rock and Heidi together and they started to throw pillows at them. Everyone laughed at the scene in front of them. 

In another corner Aiden and Brita sat on a coach, holding hands and softly speaking with each other. “I’m so glad they didn’t ask us about our story.” Aiden said, playing with Brita's fingers. “Yeah, me too. I’m sure at one point they want to know though.” Brita guessed. The younger one just nodded. “Let’s just enjoy the moment and worry about that later.” Aiden smiled and snuggled into Brita’s side. Brita kissed his hair and they stayed like this for the rest of the night. It was a really good time and it was nice to catch up with the queens before christmas. Maybe it could be bearable this year for Aiden now that he had Brita.


End file.
